Small But Mighty
Inspired by the teens' class assignment of bringing in a photograph from their childhood, Lord Zedd comes up with a plan to exploit this trip down memory lane. Using the Rock of Time he plans on reversing the Earth's rotation in an attempt to revert the Rangers into children with no memory of being Rangers, but the god of time trapped within the rock has other plans and focuses his time reversal powers on just the World Peace Conference and the high school instead, turning the school back into an elementary school and teleporting a now-young Jason, Zack and Trini to the Command Center. He also calls upon the goddess of memory, Mnemosyne, to allow the newfound children to keep their adult memories at the same time that he is casting his spell. No longer being teens but still possessing their memories of being Rangers (to Goldar's shock), the kids manage to defeat Zedd's putties with their martial arts abilities, to Zedd's anger (as he had planned on having the Rangers lose their memories in the time regression). Even Bulk and Skull try to beat some putties when they show up at the now-elementary school to frighten the regressed students and teachers. (The teachers are still teaching high school-level courses such as algebra and geometry too, due to Mnemosyne allowing her spell to sweep over the school.) A passerby walking by the school asks himself "Now, a second ago, that was just a high school. Ah, oh well...". Dylan has miraculously advanced in age too; he is now 10 years old. But later, when the kid Rangers are trapped inside a picture courtesy of the Photomare monstress, their only hope of rescue lies in their friends Ted, Prince Alpha, Delta 4 and young Bulk and Skull! Can Prince Alpha find a way to restore the kids, and restore the school to its normal state? Even at this new age, the Rangers will have to deal with the Zord-copying Photomare, and a horde of revived monsters guarding the Rock of Time. Can the Rangers free the god of time from his prison as well? Fortunately, Zordon and Alpha restore almost everyone (except Dylan) to their proper ages after the Rangers spend some time with Alpha. Notes *This episode is a tribute to Day of the Dumpster, which featured the Rangers receiving their powers and abilities when they were in elementary school. This is also the last time that this would occur, as Master Vile's Orb of Doom is destroyed by the energy of Alpha's Zeo Crystal before he can do it a second time. **The concept of the heroes retaining their memories and powers as children is a reference to the VR Troopers episode Small but Mighty, which the VR Troopers are also turned into children but retain their memories and powers.http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xkda0m_vr-troopers-small-but-mighty_shortfilms They could transform, but can only do so for 15 minutes. The kid Rangers, similarly, retain their memories and their powers, and know of their duties, as opposed to their counterparts from the prime universe version of the same episode. This is because the Morphin Grid and VR Barrier are supposed to allow the Rangers of any team to keep their memories if something like time reversion ever happens. *Young Jason, Zack and Trini re-appear in this episode as reinforcements called upon by Zordon after the kid Rangers are freed from the photograph by the prince. They appear in the second Z-Putty fight and the Megazord fight against Photomare and, after hanging out with Alpha for a while to reconnect with him just like before, they witness the destruction of the Rock of Time which turns the elementary school back into a high school, frees the time god Chronos from his imprisonment, and restores Jason, Zack and Trini to their own normal age as well; this event would allow for Austin St. John, Thuy Trang and Walter Jones to return to the show as well. *In a rare instance of irony, Zedd screams that he was "beaten by children". He says the same thing about Rita being defeated in The Mutiny. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam *Justin Timsit as Young Billy *Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha *Maxxe Sternbaum as Young Kimberly *Cody Slaton as Young Bulk *Ross J. Samya as Young Skull *Melissa Fahn as Miss Jones *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *??? as Chronos *??? as Mnemosyne *??? as Dylan (six years old) *??? as Young Jason *??? as Young Zack *??? as Young Trini *Blake Foster as Dylan (ten years old) *??? as Photomare (voice) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) References Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited